


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by amateurish



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angry Mark, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, mark is an alpha top, mark is no bottom, misleading title for dramatic effect, stop with the weak ass mark bottom fics, stupid smut, ugh indirect rant about mark being a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/pseuds/amateurish
Summary: Mark takes no bullshit. Few words, many strong actions. He is an ALPHA with an appetite.Non con warning for slight non/dubious content as pointed out by some readers. Read at your own risk.





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessWang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWang/gifts).



> Sorry but this came out of nowhere and it is basically me ranting in the guise of Mark so just speed through this. I hope you still like a few things here. JUST FORGIVE THE FUCKING LAME SMUT!

“So who do you think will ask for your help first?” the interviewer asked and Jackson looked around. He first looked at BamBam and immediately wanted to name the younger but decided against it. Recently the Thai had started working out and Jackson didn’t want to discourage him. Yugyeom was too strong to need his help, Jaebum would hit him if he named him and Jinyoung would rip him into shreds with his words if he chose him. That left Mark and Youngjae. Youngjae was a good choice but considering the amount of times the younger dissed him these days, he was in no mood to help save the younger even in an imaginary situation. “Mark hyung,” he yelled, pointing at his favourite hyung and smiling victoriously as if he had made the best, safest choice. The others clapped at his answer and agreed with his choice. “Why do you think will he ask for your help?” “Because hyung is small,” BamBam laughed. “Yes, hyung is lean and may need help of someone beefed up like me.” Jackson didn’t hesitate to flex his muscles and everyone laughed, except Mark.

After the interview, they all headed to the van, noisy and happy. Nobody seemed to notice that Mark was quiet than usual. The next day they had to leave for Japan so the moment they got to the dorms, they immediately started packing. Mark was holed up in his and Jackson’s room listening to songs after he was done, not bothering to go out and sit with the others in the living room. Again, nobody seemed to notice because Mark was usually aloof like that, enjoying his own company frequently. Mark looked up some of their old interviews and fanmeet fancams and it struck him strongly that he was always portrayed as a weak, delicate guy in comparison to the others.

He never put much thought into things like these because it was not in his nature to hold onto things for long. He was one of those rare specimens who could easily let things go. But today, Mark felt bothered. Was he really weak? No. Did people think he was weak? Yes. Did he like being portrayed like that? No. But then why suddenly did it bother him today? He thought back and realized that it was because Jackson was the one to suggest that he was weak. That pissed him off more in comparison to BamBam running his mouth off.

He liked to believe Jackson had something akin to a special spot for him in his heart. But then why had he chosen him today? Wasn’t he supposed to choose someone else? He had noticed that the fans too liked to think he was soft and delicate. More so, out of curiosity, he had read some fanfics and found that most of them had him featured as a shy, delicate bottom. What the fuck! He was a bottom in 9 out of 10 fanfics as if he identified as one. It just made him lose his mind.

Why were the fans under the impression that he was a delicate piece of art when he was good at martial arts, packed a punch, had more endurance than all of them combined? What was he doing wrong? Acting too cute? Smiling too frequently? Clinging to the members like he was needy? May be that was why they thought he needed protection, needed to be treated like a weakling. He wasn’t having any of it anymore. He didn’t know what to do about what the fans because he knew it was out of his control but he definitely could control what the members thought about him. How about starting with a certain Chinese male who thought he was weak enough to need his help!

**

The next morning they lugged their suitcases to the vans. “Here hyung, let me help you,” Jackson picked up his suitcase and loaded it in the boot and Mark almost wanted to punch him. How dare he? Mark closed his eyes to control his anger and started counting numbers backwards. He had mastered control over his anger in the past few years so the members had never seen him lose his cool after he had thrown a laptop at BamBam and broken the air-con after having an argument with Youngjae. He was proud of himself but suddenly he didn’t want to give a flying fuck.

He got into the van and put on his earphones and just closed himself off. Jackson was getting on his nerves and he didn’t like the feeling. It was out in the open, at least in their group that Mark was soft for the younger. Too soft in fact, and Mark had never refuted it wholeheartedly. He had taken all the teasing that came his way in his stride, just smiling and shaking his head or just asking back rhetorical questions like ‘do you not know Markson?’ He was a bit hurt at how Jackson was treating him, thinking that he was a weak person. The man that he was sure he felt more than affection for thought he was weak. It hurt and it riled him up. He was like a walking time bomb and he knew it.

The journey to Japan was dull and boring, at least for Mark because he had again closed himself off once they had sat down in their seats. Youngjae had slept off the moment the plane took off so he had also closed his eyes and laid back. He could hear the faint banter of the others, mainly the maknaes and Jackson and he tried to filter out the younger’s voice because it just irked him to listen to Jackson laugh around carelessly while he was seething. He knew he was being unreasonable and directing his anger towards Jackson when multiple factors were responsible for how he was feeling but Mark was human and his human flaws were forcing him to be mad at Jackson.

Jackson was supposed to be his own eternal support system, he was supposed to be by his side always, encourage and praise him for who he was. He was definitely not supposed to declare to the world how Mark was like a damsel in distress, even if in an imaginary situation. He huffed but willed himself to go to sleep.

It was late in the evening when they returned to their hotel after their shooting ended. They were going to have dinner and head straight to bed because the day had been really tiring. Mark walked to the buffet and filled his plate half-heartedly. He wasn’t at his best when things bothered him. Jinyoung came to him to know if he was okay and he assured the younger that he was. They headed to a table where they discussed their MV and ate.

“Mark hyung, you really look tired. Why don’t you head to bed?” Jackson chipped in right in the middle of the discussion. Mark felt a vein on his head pop. “I can take care of myself, thanks,” he snapped and everyone at the table fell silent. “Did I say something wrong hyung?” “You think I am not strong enough to deal with one whole day’s work?” Jackson looked at him baffled, not really sure what Mark was implying. “Mark, what’s up? He just thought you looked tired-” Mark shut Jaebum up by waving his hand at the younger. “None of you should treat me like a delicate doll. I am capable enough to take care of myself.”

He got up and took a deep breath and looked at everyone. “If any one of you doubt my strength then just come out and say it. I will be happy to clear your doubts,” he looked at each one of them individually and was happy to see that they were slightly afraid of him. He was their softest hyung but when angry, he was a force to be reckoned with. Jackson immediately understood what had upset Mark and he put two and two together. He had been such a dumbass!

Jackson bit his lip, embarrassed. It was all his fault. His stupid mouth and his stupid way of trying to show Mark how much he cared for him. He was always around the elder, trying to help him and take care of him because he wanted to drop him hints that he really liked him. He wanted to let Mark know that he cared for him, that he was always looking out for him but this time it had all come back to bite him. His answer during the interview, their stupid jokes, his helping Mark with his bag and now his ‘you look tired hyung’ had gotten Mark so angry at all of them.

None of them doubted Mark or his strength. He was their LA Gangster Mark for god’s sake. But what he said on broadcast that day must have stayed with Mark. It was understandable though. Jackson would have felt angry and fed up long before this had he been in Mark’s place. Mark’s indifference to a lot of things had made them forget that he too had feelings, he too could lose his cool, and he too hated it when fans had stupid perceptions about him that didn’t match his true personality.

Mark stormed out of there and headed straight to his room. Jackson, as usual, was the one he was sharing the room with him but right now he was glad he was not with the younger. As if the stars were against him, Jackson stormed in and locked the door. “Hyung…” Mark turned, not really in the mood to talk to Jackson. “Are you hurt because of what I said on that damn interview? I am really sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” “STOP IT! I don’t want to talk about it. Can you please just go?” Mark yelled. “Anger doesn’t suit you hyung, please don’t be angry,” Jackson said softly and Mark just lost it. “What do you mean it doesn’t suit me? What am I to you? Am I a doll who is only allowed to be cute all the time? Someone who has no other image but that of a weakling that needs protection?” Mark yelled again and Jackson just backed into the door. He shivered at the anger he saw in Mark’s eyes. He had made matters worse. Curse his mouth!

“You think you are chivalrous for helping me with my bag? Oh oh are you and Jaebum under the impression that your broad backs and biceps make you stronger than me? So full of your strength huh?” he continued to spew his anger and Jackson felt so horrible for making Mark think all such things. “It’s because what you and the others say and how you behave around me that the fans also think I am a princess. That I am a delicate little flower who constantly needs help and attention. Who the fuck cares about how I feel about all this bullshit?” Mark bunched his hand into fists and almost launched a punch into the wall. Jackson stopped him just in time.

“I do.” Jackson said immediately but Mark shrugged his hand away and took a step back. He let out a fake laugh and clapped his hands. “You proved you don’t care about me when you said those things on the interview Gaga. It’s a shame that you think-” Jackson had crossed the short distance between them and kissed him hard. He pulled back and looked at Mark, nervous and scared, completely unsure about what he had done and took a step back. “I like you hyung, always have. Everything I did was because I care for you. I am just stupid sometimes, please forgive me. I know you will, you are so soft for me always,” he mumbled, too scared to say it all loudly. “Soft?” Mark’s eyes flashed with anger as he quickly grabbed Jackson by his nape and kissed him hard.

The younger squeaked, the hold on his nape too tight to endure. He grabbed Mark’s hand to make him loosen the grip but he didn’t, instead he pulled him closer by the waist and dug his tongue deeper into his mouth. Mark’s tongue explored Jackson’s mouth unrestrained and dominating. The smacking of their lips made a vicious sound in the quiet of the room for God’s knows how long.

They separated for a little air, Jackson’s lips were swollen, breath heavy and pupils blown. Mark looked completely in control, his lips equally swollen and chin a little wet. There was a knock on the door. “Go away, we are busy,” Mark yelled and whoever was on the other side of the door just walked away. Mark moved closer to the younger and grabbed his shirt. He tugged at it hard from both sides so the buttons went flying around and Jackson gasped. He roughly took it off of Jackson and threw it away. He raked his eyes over Jackson’s torso and his eyes turned dark. “Oh Gaga, I am anything but soft,” he grabbed the younger by his nape again and kissed him while his free hand roamed Jackson’s bare back. He moaned into his mouth and Jackson kissed him back hungrily. He grabbed Jackson’s ass and gave it a good squeeze before Jackson broke the kiss. “Hyung…” he was hauled up by force and suddenly his legs were wrapped around Mark’s waist as Mark led him to the bed.

Mark threw him and he bounced on the mattress, shock too apparent on his face. He darted up and moved back, evading Mark, looking at him with his puppy eyes. “Hyung…you,” Mark climbed the bed like a predator and it sent a shiver down Jackson’s spine. He didn’t think it would go this far so fast. Seeing each other naked was really nothing new to them but now he was shirtless in front of Mark and he was so shy. He was also intimidated because Mark was slowly crouching towards him. His heart was hammering in his chest so loudly that he was sure Mark could hear it. “Me what?” he pulled the younger by his ankles so he was right under Mark, wrists pinned above his head and lips parted. “You are scaring me,” he mumbled before Mark bent down and captured his nub between his teeth. He lapped at it fervently and Jackson couldn’t understand how he felt in that moment. He had never really experienced it something like this before. When it was again flicked by Mark’s wet muscle he let out a throaty moan.

Mark grazed every bit of skin with his teeth, marking it with countless hickeys and licking them with fervour. Jackson was a moaning mess and grabbed Mark’s hair tight. Mark hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans, licking his lips as he was right above Jackson’s crotch. Jackson held his wrists hesitantly but the look in Mark’s eyes just made him back off.

“At least you are going to know how I am anything but weak. You don’t know how long I have waited for this.” He pulled down the younger’s pants unceremoniously along with his sneakers and socks. Jackson was naked under him, pliant and squirming and Mark had never felt more powerful. If only the fans could see who really needed saving now. If only the others could see how weak the bulky Jackson Wang got below him. If only fanfic writing fans could see he was anything but a weak bottom! He was a fucking top, a top that was going to pound Jackson with all his might if his quickly hardening cock was any indication.

He got up and grabbed a tube of hand cream from his kit since he didn’t have lube. They hadn’t come prepared but Mark was doing it. He was too hard for Jackson to not do it. The boy was going to get it hard. He smeared the cream on his finger and went to the bed. He folded Jackson’s legs at his knees to gain better access. Jackson was hard and sensitive but whimpering at his mere touch. He closed his legs together feeling too exposed by Mark pried them open again. “You are going to beg me to stop, you are literally going to have to beg to me to stop,” he whispered as he circled his finger around the younger’s pucker. Jackson body jerked at the sensation. “We…I have never…” he mumbled, breath too shaky to talk properly. “Let me take care of you now,” he smirked and slowly inserted his finger inside the younger’s warmth. Jackson let out a strangled moan at the sensation. A dull pain setting in but nothing he couldn’t handle. He moved his finger around inside until Jackson was comfortable and then added the second one. The burn was more noticeable and Jackson grabbed his arm in desperation.

“Does it hurt?” Mark asked softly. Jackson gave a small nod. Mark slowly withdrew his fingers and pushed them back. Jackson jerked and let out a shout. “Yeah? You like it?” Jackson was putty under his touch, breathing harshly and looking at Mark from under his eyelashes. Mark was loving every moment of it. He scissored the guy open and grazed his magic bundle of nerves while doing so. Jackson moaned like a slut and Mark felt his dick throb.

“Fuck,” he got rid of his shirt and quickly took off his pants. Jackson had seen Mark naked plenty of times, not recently but definitely in the past. But Mark’s size when he was hard was nothing compared to when he wasn’t. The difference in size literally knocked the breath out of his lungs.  “Oh my God, that’s…” Jackson looked at Mark while supporting himself on his elbows. “That won’t fit hyung, seriously…you are too big, I can’t,” he moved back, scared. Mark laughed and tapped his thighs. “It will, you will swallow me up like it’s not a big deal, you are a big boy, aren’t you?” “ENOUGH WITH THE TAUNTS WHILE WE ARE DOING THIS!” Jackson yelled and almost cried. “I said I was sorry, you don’t have to punish me, God, this hyung is no joke!” he whined as Mark coated his fingers with cream again. This time he could easily get into his warmth.

“OUCH! AAAHHHAHAHAH!” he yelled but Mark put his free hand over his mouth. He yelled from under his hand and a few stray tears fell out of his eyes. He slowly moved his hand away when Jackson calmed down. “It fucking hurts when your slender fingers are in there, I will die if that’s in there,” he whimpered while pointing at his dick and Mark couldn’t help but plant a kiss on his knee. “You won’t, you will moan like a whore.” Jackson slapped his arm in retaliation. “I won’t, ahahaaaaaaaaaaaah,” he moaned loudly when Mark found his prostrate. He shook from top to bottom and his toes curled. Mark laughed. “Right here?” he again touched the same spot and Jackson’s length leaked pre-cum as if on cue. “Touch me,” the younger pleaded but Mark just bent down and gave his slit a lick. “Ummhmm. Let’s see you come just like that,” he swatted Jackson’s hand which came to wrap around his own length. He whined in response and that’s when Mark just took out his fingers and aligned himself.

He pushed in slowly and Jackson cried, covering his mouth to muffle any sound. Fat tears escaped his eyes and Mark pushed further into his tight heat. Mark thought he would come right away at the delicious tightness around him but he somehow held on. “Ohhhhyeah! So hot and tight Gaga, so warm,” he bottomed out and Jackson almost sobbed into the sheets. Mark grabbed his length tightly and circled his slit and Jackson practically jumped. He pushed his hips down and held him tight into position. His other free hand pinched at Jackson’s nub and twirled it. He moved and Jackson cried again. He drew himself out and pushed into him hard and Jackson thought he would black out. Mark slowly set a pace and parted Jackson legs even more to pound into him properly while kissing him hard. His thrusts were slow but so powerful that Jackson swore he saw stars with each one of them. “Ngghhhh faster,” Jackson was dripping pre-cum, his whole length wet and sticky and Mark let it go, concentrating all his energy onto his thrusts. He went into a brutal pace, for a minute concerned about him breaking the bed but in the next going even harder.

The younger was biting into his palm to stop himself from yelling but the rosy blush on his body was telling Mark that he was having a lot of fun. He dug his nails into Mark’s arm when Mark hit a certain spot. “Th..ere…more,” he muttered and Mark went at it with all he had got. Within a couple of powerful thrusts, Jackson came so hard that his eyes almost comically popped out and then closed, his whole body shuddering under Mark, toes curling and breath stopping. “Oh my God,” he whispered as his heart beat calmed down but then suddenly Mark moved inside him and his eyes shot open.

“Aaahhh, hyung, I am…stop,” Mark had his fingers around Jackson who was sensitive. The thrusts resumed, even more brutal and faster than before as if Mark was trying to break him into two. “You liked it?” he asked Jackson breathlessly and the younger nodded vigorously, trying hard to not kick Mark away. “You are the strongest,” he whispered and Mark swore he came a little at that. He was biting his lip hard as he thrust into the man he loved from the depth of his heart. Jackson was oversensitive but seeing him swallow all of Mark like that made him even harder if that was even possible. Relentless thrusts later he came into Jackson with all his might, all his being washed over with the overpowering orgasm of topping Jackson like a fucking alpha that he was, relishing the past hour as a testament to his own power and stamina while Jackson mewled like a fucking slut under him. Then came the overbearing need to protect Jackson from the rest of the world, tell each and every person alive that Jackson was his, head to toe, flaws and perfections, smiles and puppy eyes and everything that was Jackson.

He collapsed on him and breathed in his sweaty, spent musk. It was soothing but still aroused a yearning in him. He bit him on his collar bone and sucked the mark languidly as he went soft inside Jackson. Jackson threaded his sweaty bangs and moaned. “Shit hyung, your giant dick punishment was brutal,” Jackson tried to move but winced. Mark pulled out and fell beside Jackson, feeling sated and happy beyond measure. “I am gonna help you clean up,” Mark got up and went into the bathroom to get a wet towel. He wiped at Jackson’s stomach and thighs lovingly. Jackson was almost losing his connection with reality and his eyes were drooping and Mark couldn’t help but suppress a laugh. He planted a kiss on the younger’s stomach, skin soft but abs hard. He looked at the blotched mess that he had created and suddenly felt the need to lap at the younger’s skin once again.

He planted feather light kisses on Jackson’s collar bone and heard the younger hum at his touch. He licked leisurely at his nubs and pinched them lightly taking Jackson out of his slumber effectively. “Hyung…aren’t you tired?” he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He felt goose bumps when Mark dipped his tongue in his navel. And before he knew it, Mark sucked hard on his tip. “Gaga, I need another round.” “Shit. I am never even imagining you as weak again.”

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TuanPikaMark for giving me this prompt and me turning it into a personal venting story and surprising her.


End file.
